


[Podfic] home is where love is

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: After the Armageddon-That-Wasn't, Aziraphale and Crowley have a talk about the future, and Aziraphale confesses to some truths.---Music:Inspiring Teaserby Rafael Krux (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] home is where love is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [lexicalbehemoth (lyricalleviathan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalleviathan/pseuds/lexicalbehemoth). Log in to view. 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/home-is-where-love-is-eg289s)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-28/86105437-44100-2-b9a0e7dc0f3ec.m4a)


End file.
